villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Shaiapouf
Shaiapouf is one of the antagonists that appears during the chimera ant arc. Shaiapouf is one of the three loyal Chimera Ant King's Royal Guards and is arguably the most evil among them. Appearance Unlike the other Royal Guards, Shaiapouf bore a more human resemblance. He looked like a young adult, with a tall and lanky frame, thistle purple skin, and short dark blond hair, covering up his forehead and ears. The only insect parts that Pouf had were his multi-colored butterfly wings and antennae. He wore a frilly white shirt, black pants and a pair of black shoe. Personality Shaiapouf posited himself as the calmest and rational of the three Royal Guards, often speaking about the importance of logic and reasoning, more than his emotions. However, his intense devotion to the Chimera Ant King clouded his judgment. He held a preconceived absolute ideal to live up to, with no room for amendment. Pouf also held the King to a similarly impossible ideal, manifesting in mad fanatical monologues and treacherous action when it appeared that his lord was being led astray. He was often seen reading books and playing his violin; he usually played this instrument while talking or whenever he was agitated. Shaiapouf vehemently loathed Komugi. He believed the woman to be holding back the King from his supposed right to world domination, as the pinnacle of evolution. A master of psychological games and subterfuge, Shaiapouf was willing to deceive, betray, and murder anyone in order to preserve his image to the King. In crises involving the Chimera Ant King, Pouf forsook delegated duty and acted solely according to the sway of his emotions. Shaiapouf was indeed the most irrational of the three Royal Guards; manic and demented by his magnification and love for the King. In the end, Shaiapouf became loyal only to his "version" of the King, not Meruem himself, and would always try to change the King to that version while getting privately enraged when it did not happen. Of the three Guards, Pouf was the only one genuinely disloyal to the King himself and grew the least out of the three. Biography Shaiapouf is the second born royal guard his only purpose in life is to protect the ant king Meruem, Shaiapouf is willing to do anything to make sure the kind is safe and will not let human ideology such as compassion, love, or kindless cloud his mind as Shaiapouf fears it will make him weak, Shaipouf is even goes to the extreme of attempting to murder Meruem only real companion Komugi and even make him forget she even existed. Shaiapouf believes the love that Meruem has for Komugi is holding the king back from his true potential, Shaiapouf also shows jealousy towards her for receiving most of Meruem's attention to do this Shaiapouf loathes Komugi and wants her erased from the kings life. Shaiapouf views himself as the most sophisticated and level headed of the three Royal Guards, he believes speaks in a with logic over his emotions but it has been proven more than once that Shaipouf rarely thinks with logic over is emotions, but his his actions of the anime were to do his devotion to please or kill anyone who might cause Meruem in order to preserve his image to the King, even if it means damaging the Chimera ant kingdom. Shaiapouf is the most irrational and selfish of the three Royal Guards mainly do to him choosing his own morality over the kings happiness. Shaiapuf is the last Royal Guard to die he is killed by the Miniature Rose's poison he fallen down to the floor dead with tears in his eyes and his mouth covered in blood. Gallery The Royal Guards.png Meruem arrives at Kakin.png Chimera Ants vs Hunters.png Youpi and Pouf.png Youpi and Pouf at the explosion.png Unparalleled Joy.png Shaiapouf and Menthuthuyoupi healing the King.png Navigation Category:Hunter x Hunter Villains Category:Anime Villains Category:Male Category:Protagonists Category:Envious Category:Traitor Category:Sophisticated Category:Extravagant Category:Xenophobes Category:Dark Knights Category:Humanoid Category:Manga Villains Category:Mentally Ill Category:Obsessed Category:Cowards Category:Fighters Category:Wrathful Category:Stalkers Category:Delusional Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Man-Eaters Category:Genocidal Category:Brainwashers Category:Cheater Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Destroyers Category:Deceased Category:Protective Category:Magic Category:Right-Hand Category:One-Man Army Category:Opportunists Category:Strategic Category:Psychopath